(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an iron catalyst, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing an iron catalyst, in which iron, silica, cobalt, etc are mixed in an optimum ratio so that a manufacturing process can be simplified and a manufacturing time is largely shortened, and a condition for each process is optimized so that a major indicator for evaluating performance of a catalyst, such as a CO conversion rate, C5+ selectivity, etc. can be significantly higher than that of a conventional catalyst, thereby manufacturing a very excellent catalyst.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional catalyst has been manufactured by various methods, but has a problem of low productivity since a catalyst manufacturing process itself is complicated and many processes are added for improving the performance of the catalyst.
Also, a washing process using a lot of distilled water or the like is indispensable for removing residues, and therefore there has been an environmental pollution.
Further, there have been required an effort to enhance various indicators for the most significant characteristic of the catalyst, i.e., a CO conversion rate, C5+ selectivity, etc., and improvement in a manufacturing process to enhance such catalyst performance with at low cost while enhancing the productivity.